


Voice Search

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, M/M, Musician Derek, Musician Stiles, Reality TV, Sassy Allison, The Voice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Derek, and Allison are the judges on the popular show Voice Search.</p><p>OR</p><p>Stiles and Derek snark and flirt their way into each other's hearts. </p><p>The Voice AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



Voice Search had been on the air for four seasons when they lost American’s favorite judge, Scott McCall, because he wanted to spend more time with his newborn son and his wife.There was speculation the show wouldn’t make it, that no one would watch without Scott because he was the biggest reason people kept watching the show, the speculations couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Stiles Stilinski was a breathe of fresh air that Voice Search needed, snarky and funny butabove all, incredibly talented. He had made a name for himself in a poppy boyband, California Dreamers, but over the last five years he had turned himself into a rock god.He had graced the cover of Rolling Stone three times over the last five years, won 6 Grammy awards, and had turned himself from teen star to rock n roll legend, he was even on Lenny Kravitz speed dial. 

Derek Hale had been on the show from the start. He was the resident singer-songwriter, quiet and artistic, but unbelievably talented.Most the girls (and a lot of the guys) loved him for his good looks and the fact that he was a sassy shit when he wanted to be.Derek joined the judging panel when he was 27, fresh off a divorce from country music star, Jenny Blake, and needed something new and good in his life, Voice Search was exactly that.

Allison Argent was the third and final judge and she was America’a scariest sweetheart.On the surface she’s all dimples and porcelain skin but under that she was ruthless.She was also one of the biggest pop stars in the world about ten years back.Her rivalry with fellow pop sensation Erica Reyes had been the focal point of media coverage for most of the mid 2000s, well that and the rivalry between the most popular boy bands of the time.She still makes music now but it’s more soulful and really highlights her vocal talents. She joined Voice Search to help shed her teen star image and to prove she wasn’t just a pretty face, it worked. 

Years before the show started there had been rumors about Stiles Stilinski and Allison Argent, how they had dated, how their friendship was actually something more, the rumors had just been rumors, but it didn’t stop people from speculating.People tuned in to see if that old fire was still there between Allison and Stiles, they stayed because they saw a new one starting between Derek and Stiles. 

—————

“No, no, no, Derek here is lying to you,” Stiles said, flashing a charming smile at the girl who had just finished a mind blowing cover of Blackbird.“He’s great if you’re looking for broody and smoldering, but Kelly, you could be a rock goddess with a voice like that.  You need someone who can really show you the ropes and that someone isn't Derek, it's me.”

Derek shot Stiles a look and Stiles smirked as Derek started speaking, “Don’t let boyband here try to convince you he’s rock and roll, we all saw him wearing matching outfits and synchronized dancing just 7 years ago, he’s not what you need. You need someone with artistry, someone who really knows what goes into making music. ”

“Both of you are great,” The girl said, her eyes darting between the two of them, the lights in front of their seats lit up, “But I’m going to have to pick Allison, her team won last year and she’s vocally powerful like I want to be.”

As soon as the cameras shut off Stiles leaned over to Derek, “Call me boyband again, I dare you.”

“Boyband,” Derek said, a smirk tugging at his lips and Stiles bared his teeth at him, making the tips of Derek’s ears turn pink, his bright eyes finding Stiles’.They didn’t stop looking at each other until Allison broke them out of their trace.

“Can you two stop with the foreplay? We’re on national television,” Allison said, taking a sip of her water and giving them a wicked smile, her dimples somehow scary as she spoke.

“We are not flirting,” Stiles said adamantly. He knew how good looking Derek Hale was, he was also out an out and proud bisexual man, they both were, but that didn’t mean that they were flirting, they were in a healthy competition, trash talk came with the territory. 

“I’m just trying to get him to see the error of his boyband ways,” Derek said easily, making Stiles skin feel hot as he looked at the shit eating grin. 

“Says the guy who got his start writing songs for boybands,” Stiles shot back just as they were giving the 15 second warning, “Plus, there’s nothing wrong with boybands, you’re just mad I’ve won 6 Grammy’s and you’ve only won 1.”

“At least I didn’t dance in them,” Derek retorted as the lights dimmed and the next performer walked onto the stage, not managing to finish his comments before the camera’s turned back on. 

“Like you didn’t enjoy my hip shaking dance moves,” Stiles said with a wink, covering his microphone for a moment, but the camera’s caught the wink and broadcasted it to the viewers around the country. 

The music started and Stiles grinned to himself because it was the opening guitar to one of his songs.He leaned over and whispered to Derek, “How’s this for a boyband song?”

Derek grunted, but Stiles could see him trying and failing to come up with a witty retort.Stiles found himself holding back from singing along, the guy’s voice was smooth and fit the song perfectly.He hit the button on his seat so that his chair lit up and the look of awe on the guys face made Stiles stand up and start clapping along.

The song ended and Allison smiled at the guy, “What’s your name?”

“Isaac Lahey,” the guy, Isaac, said, sounding more nervous speaking than he had while he was singing. 

“Well we all want you,” Allison said, gesturing to the three lit up chairs and then added, “I’m guessing you have someone you're already interested in?”

“I pick Stiles,” Isaac said, shooting an apologetic look at both Derek and Allison.Stiles ran up and hugged the guy before going back to his seat and giving Derek a smug look, Derek rolled his eyes and subtly flipped him off, Stiles blew him a kiss.

“Not foreplay my ass,” Allison snarked at them as the next performer started to sing. 

——————

The rest of the auditions continued the same way, Stiles and Derek biting comments at each other, Allison rolling her eyes a lot, and America watching at home wondering when Stiles and Derek were going to cut the UST and just start banging already, and wondering if they could watch. 

“Ratings for this season are higher than ever,” Bobby Finstock, the executive producer said as the team sat around a round table, discussing the next round of the show.

“Does it have something to do with those two,” Allison asked, jerking a thumb over toward Derek and Stiles, who were both trying to get eat the last muffin, slapping at each other’s hands and shooting dirty looks at each other.

Bobby looked at them and rolled his eyes, “For some reason, yes.”

“They have their own Twitter hashtag,” Lydia Martin said, drumming her nails on the table.She was the social media and marketing manager for the show and her job had increased tenfold since Stiles had joined the judges panel. “They actually have two, #Sterek and #IShipSterek, plus more than half of the shows Tweets mention one or both of them.”

Stiles and Derek were still not paying attention to the meeting, but they did manage to slip the muffin.“Dude, you got the better half.”

“Don’t call me dude, and there’s no better half, it’s a muffin.” Derek said, shoving the top half into his mouth and chewing.

“Everyone knows the top is better,” Stiles shot back, biting into the bottom half and chewing angrily.

“Funny, I usually prefer the bottom, but sometimes I like to switch it up,” Derek said after he swallowed, “And that top looked great.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles snarked, then looked at Allison, Finstock, and Lydia who were all staring at them, Lydia with her phone out, snapping pictures of the entire incident, “What?”

“I can see why people might think that they’re a thing,” Finstock said, making a face at the two other men.“Keep it up, people love the gays these days.”

Stiles and Derek exchanged matching looks of confusion as Finstock walked out of the room, Lydia following behind him.“Don’t forget, we have a promo shoot tomorrow before filming,” Lydia said before the door snapped shut behind her.

“What was that about?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek who just shrugged, his back sweater pulling tight against his arms as he did. 

“Do either of you _ever_ check social media?” Allison asked, looking between them and trying not to laugh.She really wanted to tweet the muffin conversation but she restrained herself, knowing Lydia would post it later in a way that would pull more viewers in.

“I tweet during the shows and about my music,” Derek said, eyeing Allison carefully.In all honestly Derek had been very active on social media before his divorce, but now he liked to keep his personal life private.

“I’m not really allowed on social media unless it’s for work purposes, my manager took my passwords,” Stiles said and then continued when he saw the looks of confusion on both Allison and Derek’s faces. “I like to drunk tweet so my tweeting privileges have been revoked until I don’t do that anymore.”

“Oh god, is that when you posted the picture of you and Jackson Whittmore shirtless and making out on your Twitter with the caption about boy bands bringing out the bisexual in everyone?” Allison asked, her eyes rimmed with tears from laughter. 

“That might have been the case with that picture,” Stiles said, “At least we weren’t still in the band when I posted it.”

Allison shook her head and said, “So neither of you is aware that the majority of our viewers ship you.”

“They what?” Derek asked, looking between Allison and Stiles.

“Ship, they want you to date, you’ve even got a name, Sterek.” Allison explained and then added, “It’s great for ratings and for my own entertainment, keep up the flirting on camera, we all love it.”

Stile and Derek exchanged glances as Allison walked out of the room, “I’m not flirting with you,” they both said at the same time and then Stiles rolled his eye, stood up and added, “I’m not.”

“Well I’m not either,” Derek huffed at Stiles back, but they both knew the Shakespearean phrase ‘doth protest too much’.

————————

Round two of Voice Search involves singers from each team having a battle against another team member, it also involves a lot of ‘not flirting’ between Stiles and Derek that has nothing to do with singing. 

Isaac sang the final notes of the song and both he and Meg looked nervously at Stiles, who was leaning over his seat toward them.“That was great,” Allison said, offering them a small smile, “I really liked how well your voices work together.”

“It’s too bad you’re not on my team,” Derek chimed in, giving Stiles a look as he spoke, earning himself a half hearted glare, “Because you’re both great, I never would have put my two best singers against each other.”

Stiles had to bite back a retort, he had put them together because he knew how great they would sound together and honestly, Meg wasn’t his strongest performer, she was one of his last picks because he needed to fill a spot. 

“You guys sound great together, I knew you would, that’s why I paired you up,” Stiles said, side eyeing Derek for a moment, “Don’t let Indie Pop over here tell you anything different.”

“Better indie pop than boy band pop,” Derek retorted.The camera’s zoomed in on their faces as they spoke. Finstock had gotten another camera angle added so that there was almost always a shot of Stiles and Derek, even when it wasn't necessary.  

Stiles bared his teeth at Derek before turning back to the stage, “You two are both awesome, Isaac you hit every note and your voice sounds like something I’d hear on my Spotify Discover Weekly.Meg you missed a few notes, but I think you’re going places, but unfortunately I have to send one of you home and that someone is Meg.”

The cameras focused on Meg and Isaac, who were hugging as they both walked off the stage.Stiles took the chance to turn to Derek, “You don’t have to be a dick to people on my team.”

“I’m not being a dick, I’m being honest,” Derek said loftily, the corner of his lips pulling upward as he tried to fight a smile.“It’s not my fault you don’t know how this game works yet.”

“Maybe I like other kinds of games,” Stiles replied, winking, not thinking about the cameras that captured them between artists without using their mic feeds. 

“You seem like the type who mostly plays solo,” Derek snarked back, making Stiles cheeks flush.

“Jesus you two are unbelievable,” Allison said, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of them, tweeting it with the caption, 'I’m totally team #Sterek.'

“She’s crazy,” Stiles said, shaking his head before turning to watch the next vocal battle, this one a part of Allison’s group.He could feel Derek’s eyes on him for the first few seconds of the battle but he resisted the urge to look, maybe there was something more than just antagonistic banter between them.

——————

Round three was just singing, something that all the judges appreciated. “I think you did a really great job,” Stiles said with a smile at the girl on stage, “Are you sure you don’t want to switch teams? Mine is _pretty_ great.”

“Don’t try to steal my talent because you don't think yours is good enough,” Derek said with a shit eating grin at Stiles.“I’m perfectly happy to give you a few pointed on how to make your team better if you think you need the help.”

Allison looked like she was about to start cracking up before she spoke, “It was a great performance, now it’s half up to the viewers to decide, half up to your coach.You’ll find out tomorrow night.”

The stage went dark as the girl walked off, light still shining brightly on the judges seats.Stiles leaned over to Derek and said, “Were you offering my private lessons Hale, because I could use some tutoring.”

“Christ,” Finstock said into their ear pieces, “Just because the viewers at home can’t hear you right now doesn’t mean I want to.”

Derek’s ears turned pink but Stiles just looked smug, “All I’m saying is we could benefit from a little one on one time, don’t you think?”

Allison rolled her eyes at them and said, “Would you two fuck already? It’s been two and a half months and I don’t think I can take another day of trying to breath through this sexual tension.”

——————

“You three have made quiet the splash in the ratings this season on Voice Search,” TV host Marin Morrel said as Stiles, Derek, and Allison sat on the couch in her studio, “Do you think that’s the chemistry on set or because the show is just that good.”

"I loved the show before they asked me to join the judges panel,” Stiles said, flashing a winning smile into the camera, “I was personally hoping that Derek would be the judge that stepped down, but it’s been a great experience for me, so I think that America just loved the show.”

Derek flicked Stiles in the chin and Stiles turned his head to try to bite his finger, eliciting an eye roll from Allison and a knowing smirk, “I think Stiles added a new element to the show that fans have never seen before,” Allison said, “The fans aren’t just rooting for their favorite contestant this year.”

“Are you talking about the popular social media hashtag Sterek or I Ship Sterek, it seems like fans have really gotten into the potential romance on set.” Marin asked, a smile playing across her mouth that made Stiles stomach turn.

“Personally I’m just really excited for the finals, we’re got three crazy talented singers and there can only be one winner, tune in Tuesday to see who America picks as the winner of Voice Search.” Stiles said, smiling at the camera and trying to ignore how closely he and Derek were sitting on the small couch.

“Plus, I’m going to kick your asses,” Derek said with a shrug, like that settled the matter entirely.

“Yeah right, you’re going down Hale,” Stiles said, turning to Derek and nudging him slightly.To the side Allison and Marin shared a look.

“That’s all the time we have today, thank you again to Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, and Allison Argent for coming out! Be sure to watch Voice Search next week!” 

“You two are unbelievable,” Allison said with a laugh, extracting herself from the couch and leaving them alone, or as alone as one could be on a TV set.

“I’m not flirting with you,” Stiles said petulantly, looking at Derek as he stood up from the couch.

“No one said you were... today,” Derek shot back, “But maybe I’m flirting with you.”

—————

Isaac, Annie, and Mike, the three remaining contestants stood close together on the stage, waiting for the results of the show to be announced and the final song to be sung.“This years winner of Voice Search is…. MIKE!” Allison yelled, running on stage to hug her contestant. 

Stiles and Derek both walked into the stage after, congratulating their contestants for a job well done as Mike started singing the winner’s song.As Mike crooned, Derek leaned over toward Stiles and whispered, “If it wasn’t me, I’m glad it was Allison, I don’t think I could have handled you winning and rubbing it in my face.”

“I’ll rub something in your face,” Stiles said with a cheeky smile, making Derek blush.

“You’re still on the mics,” Finstock said with a groan, muttering to himself after, “Why did I ever quit drinking.”

Derek laughed as the song ended and they looked at each other just as the lights came up and the cameras shut off, “Seasons over.”

“See ya next year then I guess,” Stiles said with a small smile, clapping Derek on the shoulder and started walking toward back stage, guiding Isaac with him and adding, “I’m going to get your a record deal kiddo, don’t worry.”

Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm and tugged him back, “You’re going to flirt with me for an entire season and then just walk away?”

“Maybe,” Stiles said with a smirk as Derek pulled him closer, “Or maybe I didn’t want to have our first kiss in a studio full of people, _someone_ here is pretty into his privacy.”

“We have to give our fans what they want,” Derek said, his breath ghosting across Stiles’ lips, making him shiver.Allison had her phone out and pointed at them as they spoke, "And maybe I don't care about privacy with you."

“Fuck it,” Stiles muttered, closing the distance between them and kissing Derek.It was everything he thought it would be and more.When they broke apart his lips were tingly. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you next season.”

“I didn’t think it would,” Derek laughed back.

And maybe #TeamSterek trended on Twitter that night, they wouldn’t have known, they were otherwise occupied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com)


End file.
